Kermit's Swamp Years
Kermit's Swamp Years features the featured film Kermit's Swamp Years. Back Cover Summary Kermit's Swamp Years is the never-before-told story of how the world's most famous frog left the swamp for the very first time and began an adventure that would change his life - and ours - forever. Meet young Kermit, a curious, fun-loving frog who likes hanging out with his amphibious best friends, Goggles and Croaker. Young Kermit loves the swamp, but wonders what lies beyond the tall marsh grass. When Goggles gets nabbed by a pet store owner, Kermit and Croaker must leap into action, leaving the swamp and racing to the rescue of their friend. With help from a world-wise dog named Pilgrim, Kermit and Croaker discover that the outside world is bigger, stranger, more dangerous than they ever imagined. Will they find Goggles in time? Will they ever get back to the swamp? You'll find out in this original made-for-video live action! An adventure-packed comical treat for the entire family. Kermit's Swamp Years. It's his true story, Warts and all! Scene Selection Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-17h38m58s604.png|1. Start Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-17h40m56s875.png|2. The Ol' Waterhole KSY-Chillin'Buddies.jpg|3. The Good Life? Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-17h43m00s060.png|4. Dr. Krassman & Mary Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-17h43m25s683.png|5. Arnie Character.kermitsmom.jpg|6. Follow Your Star Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-17h50m33s736.png|7. Blotch Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-17h52m16s616.png|8. The Shiny Wheel Beast! Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-17h54m02s444.png|9. A Walking Road Map Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-17h56m03s816.png|10. Gill Geeks Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-17h56m33s153.png|11. Pilgrim Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-17h57m48s407.png|12. Vicki Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-18h04m44s248.png|13. Life as a Pet Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-18h10m57s119.png|14. Swords of Fire Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-18h27m42s298.png|15. Aerial Reconnassance Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-18h28m36s727.png|16. I Need Frogs! Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-18h29m07s825.png|17. Squeeze Toy! Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-18h29m17s902.png|18. Croaker hops to it Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-18h30m21s461.png|19. Pet Shop Confidential Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-18h30m46s987.png|20. The Swamp Star Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-18h31m28s425.png|21. Volunteers Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-18h32m09s207.png|22. George Washington High School Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-18h33m59s653.png|23. The Biology Class Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-18h37m27s655.png|24. Kermit Saves Croaker Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-18h39m08s849.png|25. A Word with Dr. Krassman KSY-CarRide.jpg|26. Follow Your Star (reprise) Vlcsnap-2015-06-25-18h39m55s631.png|27. Outtake Bloopers Special Features *Blooper Reel *Commentary with Kermit and Horace *Behind-the-Scenes Featurette *On the Set with Kermit *Bonus Trailers Image Gallery DVD Jacket VMGM menus vlcsnap-2015-01-26-21h38m16s239.png|Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment DVD VMGM logo menu KSY Unused FBI warning.png|An unused FBI Warning screen KSY Unused FBI warning 2.png|Another unused FBI Warning CTHE_FBI_Warning.png|FBI Warning Screen Vlcsnap-2015-05-21-10h46m39s731.png|2nd FBI Warning Screen Vlcsnap-2015-05-21-10h46m42s686.png|Spanish FBI Warning screen CTHV_Full-screen_format_screen.png|Format screen File:Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (2001) Warp Speed VSTM menus Kermitswamp ratio.jpg|Kermit's Swamp Years - Aspect Selection Kermitswamp main.jpg|Kermit's Swamp Years - Main Menu Screenshot KSY spanish menu.png|A screenshot of an unused spanish main menu. KSY portugese menu.png|A screenshot of an unused portugese main menu. vlcsnap-2015-01-26-23h15m51s167.png|The trailers menu Kermitswamp scenes.jpg|Kermit's Swamp Years - Scene Selections KSY name-less chapter selection menu.png|An unused chapter selection menu with numbers only. Kermitswamp subt.jpg|Kermit's Swamp Years - Subtitles Kermitswamp audio.jpg|Kermit's Swamp Years - Audio Set-Up Kermitswamp spfeat.jpg|Kermit's Swamp Years - Special Features vlcsnap-2015-01-26-21h38m40s201.png|Kermit's Swamp Years - Audio Commentary Kermit's Swamp Years DVD Main Menu Kermit's Swamp Years DVD Menu Transitions Titles Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-21h07m59s232.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-21h08m25s487.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-21h09m01s891.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-21h09m40s220.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-21h10m11s685.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-21h10m33s710.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-21h10m49s283.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-21h11m02s446.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-21h11m22s976.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-21h11m43s859.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-21h12m00s302.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-21h12m08s678.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-21h12m28s309.png Kermit's_Swamp_Years_Bloopers_featurette.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-29-18h43m26s621.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-29-18h51m02s854.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-29-18h51m22s719.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-24-22h38m09s314.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-24-22h38m30s551.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-29-18h56m06s590.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-29-18h56m15s469.png Muppets_Take_Manhattan_CTHV_trailer.png|The Muppets take Manhattan Trailer Vlcsnap-2015-08-15-15h35m05s664.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-15-15h36m04s840.png Kermit's Swamp Years 2001 Trailer.png Muppets - On the Set with Kermit|On the Set with Kermit Madeline (1998) Trailer|Madeline Trailer Matilda (1996) Trailer|Matilda Trailer Muppets from Space Trailer (Full-screen)|Muppets from Space Trailer Stuart Little (2000's) Trailer|Stuart Little Trailer Stuart Little 2 (2002) trailer|Stuart Little 2 Trailer The Muppets Take Manhattan Trailer (CTHV Version)|The Muppets Take Manhattan Trailer Kermit's Swamp Years Early Trailer|Kermit's Swamp Years Trailer VHS UK Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (2001).png|Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment Columbia_TriStar_Home_Video_Warning_(1998)_(S1).png Columbia_Tristar_Home_Entertainment_print_logo.jpg|Columbia Tristar Home Entertianment (trailer for Jim Henson Company video advertisement) Vlcsnap-2015-08-29-19h41m28s752.png Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (2001)|Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (2001) CTHE FBI Warning (1998) United Kingdom Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment Jim Henson videos trailer (UK)|Jim Henson Videos trailer Stuart Little 2 UK VHS Trailer (2002) Coming this Summer 2002 US Demo Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (2001).png|Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment Vlcsnap-2015-06-23-21h57m24s450.png|Kermit's Swamp Years trailer Vlcsnap-2015-06-06-10h49m15s368.png|Coming Soon to Theaters Vlcsnap-2015-10-20-08h24m29s887.png|Stuart Little 2 Trailer Vlcsnap-2015-10-20-09h08m50s712.png|Now Available on Home Video Vlcsnap-2015-10-19-20h52m46s214.png|Bear in the Big Blue House Trailer YhOOvS-3BFPTuxjyIus9eA241747.png Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (2001)|Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (2001) Kermit's Swamp Years (2002) Trailer (Now on Video)|Kermit's Swamp Years Trailer Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (2001) Coming Soon to Theaters bumper|Coming Soon to Theaters Stuart Little 2 Trailer (2002) (1 min version)|Stuart Little 2 Trailer The Master of Disguise (2002) Trailer|The Master of Disguise Trailer Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (2001) Now Available on Home Video bumper|Now Available on Home Video Bear In The Big Blue House VHS Trailer|Bear in the Big Blue House Trailer Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (2001) Short version Retail CTHE_2001_now_on_home_media.png Columbia_TriStar_Home_Entertainment.png|From Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment logo screen. Surroundsound.jpg|Surround Sound Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (Now Available of Home Video) Kermit's Swamp Years trailers Surround Sound VHS logo Movie Intro vlcsnap-2015-04-28-20h52m25s315.png|Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (2001) Jim Henson Home Entertainment (2002) 2.png|Jim Henson Home Entertainment (2002) Vlcsnap-2014-03-07-15h14m07s247.png|Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment (2001) Widescreen Jim Henson Home Entertainment (2002) 1.png|Jim Henson Home Entertainment (2002) Widescreen Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment Jim Henson Home Entertainment Jim Henson Home Entertainment (2002) Beta|(Demo Tape Only) Trivia *There are FBI Warnings and some menus with other languages that have not been used in the American DVD release, but they can be inspected with PGC viewing and editing utilities such as PGCEdit. The english main menu is animated and the others are static with different variant of the water texture, but they still play the audio from the film. Another difference is that the names were deleted from the chapter menus that are in another language. |text = Swamp Years}}}} Category:DVD Category:DVDs with commentary Category:DVDs with unused content Category:VHS Tapes